Lola's Tragic Past and Bright Future
Summary Nature Cat and his friends discover an orphaned puppy while playing with Mr. Chewinsky, but she is so shaken by a tragic incident, she is scared to get to know them. When she finally warm up to her new friends, she finally tells them about her past, and her hopes for a brighter future... This is Lola's debut story. Please do not edit anything I make without permission!! Story "Here it comes, Hal, my pal!" Nature Cat cried, tossing Mr. Chewinsky to his canine companion. Hal raced to catch his toy, and he caught him before he hit the ground. "Gotcha, Mr. Chewinsky!" "Sweet catch, Hal!" Daisy said. "Yeah, that was probably the best one today!" Squeeks added. A soft whimpering arose from the sounds of silence. Nature Cat and his friends listened closely. "What ho!" Nature Cat exclaimed. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's crying!" "Crying? What could someone be crying about on a great day like this?" Squeeks asked. "That is what we shall find out, Squeeks!" Nature Cat replied, leaping up on a rock. "Let us go investigate! Onward and yonward!" Together, they followed the sound all the way to a small cliff, where a small dog was sitting on the edge. She was a gray color, with several darker gray spots on her body, also with some white spots. She also wore a pink collar, and her big brown eyes were full of tears. Nature Cat gasped. "Oh, poor thing! Have you ever seen a puppy look so sad? We've got to find out what's wrong so we can cheer her up !" "First, we need to see if she's okay to approach," Daisy suggested. "Let's try stepping toward her, slowly." They came out of the bushes and toward the puppy. But, unfortunately, the pup gasped and backed away when she saw them coming. "Oh, it's okay!" Squeeks said. "We don't wanna hurt you. We wanna be your friends." The puppy just looked at them with her big brown eyes, scared. "Maybe I could try?" Nature Cat suggested. "Good idea, Nature Cat," said Daisy. "It might be better for us to do this one at a time." Nature Cat took a few steps closer. "Easy, there. We just wanna help you." The puppy looked at him. "You... you do?" she asked with the sweetest of voices. "Of course," Nature Cat replied. "Do you have a name?" The puppy gulped. "Um... My name? Oh, well, it's... it's Lola." "Nice to meet you, Lola," Nature Cat said, sitting down in front of her. "I'm Nature Cat, and these are my friends, Hal, Daisy and Squeeks." His friends waved and sat down, too. Lola scooted closer to them and waved. "Hello." "So, where did you come from?" Squeeks asked. "Maybe we can help you get home." Lola shifted her paw a little. "Um... I'm from somewhere north of here. But, I-I don't wanna go home. Not after what... happened..." She tensed up and began shedding tears again. Nature Cat figured that it had to do with something that happened at her home, so at least they were getting somewhere. "If I may ask, dear Lola, what exactly has been going on?" Lola looked up at her new friends. Should she tell them? "It... oh, forget about it. You guys would never understand." She turned away, ears folded down in sadness. "Just leave me alone. It's all I've been since my parents..." She trailed off again. "Your parents?" Daisy questioned. "Did... something happen to them?" Lola sniffed and nodded solemnly. "Uh-huh." Nature Cat put a hand on her shoulder, making the small puppy turn around. "Lola, if something did happen to your parents, you need to tell us so something can be done to help you." Lola took a breath. "Okay. Well, I used to live in Highwood, just north of Chicago. I lived there with my mom, my dad, my three brothers and my two sisters. My mom and dad were wildlife ranger dogs, so they used to take me to the woods so they could show me what they do. I loved it! I used to love playing in the woods with my brothers and sisters." "Well, it sounds like you've had a great puppyhood!" Squeeks said. "Yeah, but not for long." That same memory played back in her mind. ******* "Mom, why can't I go with you and Dad today?" Lola asked her mother as she and her father put on their vests. "You promised!" "I'm sorry, sweetie," Tera said, licking her daughter's head, "but Daddy and I have to get work right away. Someone has been putting illegal traps in the woods, and we have to track the bad guys down." Lola folded her ears back, disappointed. "Okay. I understand. We're still gonna go on our nature hike afterwards, right?" she asked. "As promised," Trooper answered. Her parents left, leaving Lola alone. She spent half the day at her house, then half the day with her friends, Lyric, Jazz and Ringo, and her brothers and sisters. When she came home after her playdate, it was time for her parents to come home. Hours passed, but Tera and Trooper never came through the door. But, their handler did, with the most terrible news of her life. ******* "What news was it?" Hal asked. Lola tried to press back tears. "My... mom and dad were... chasing the trapper that was laying the traps... in the woods... when he... pulled out a gun." The quartet gasped. "He pulled it on Mom and Dad's handler, but Dad jumped in the bullet's path. It hit him in the chest, killing him instantly." Nature Cat shuddered. "I can see why you didn't want to tell us, Lola. But, I know we need to hear more in order to help you. Are you up for it?" Lola sniffed. "Well, my mom attacked the trapper by biting his leg, and she got shot, too. They took her to the hospital, but her injuries were to severe. She died on the way there. When the handler told me this, I just started bawling... and I ran into the woods. I never wanted to look back, but I was too scared. My parents are gone... and it's ALL MY FAULT!!!" She fell into Nature Cat's arms, her paws over her eyes, and she began to sob. Nature Cat rubbed her back. "Oh, there, there, Lola. Your parents' death wasn't your fault!" Lola sniffed. "How do you know that?" "They had to protect their handler from the bad guy," Squeeks said. "There was nothing you could have done to make it happen." Lola sniffed. "Do you really mean that? Honest and for-true?" "Honest and for-true," Nature Cat said. He pulled her in for a hug before an idea crossed his mind; what if ''they''could find Lola a new home-- with them? "Lola, I need to go talk with the gang about something. I'll be right back." "Okay, Nature Cat." Lola laid in the grass as Nature Cat and his friends went to the side and started whispering to the others. What were they talking about? After a minute, Lola's new friends turned back to her. "Lola, me and the rest of the gang have made a decision. How would you like to stay with us for a while?" Lola could hardly believe her ears. "You... you mean it? Really?!" Nature Cat nodded. Lola rsn to her new friends and gathered them all in a group hug. She may have had a tragic last, but her future was certainly brightening up. The End!!